Memoirs of a Djinn
by Hrover
Summary: Long after the adventure of Isaac and Co, the Djinn recount their part in the great adventure.
1. Chapter 1

After the eight Adepts released Alchemy into the world by lighting all four of the elemental lighthouses, the Djinn discovered that they were no longer bound by the Elemental Stars and were free to walk the world. To put it in more poetic terms; they were captains of their ships, masters of their souls.

Of course, the very first thing the ungrateful elementals did was to ditch our heroic Adepts, leaving the poor group to drag themselves back to Vale without the benefit of any nifty stat bonuses or cool class changes.

In time the Djinn founded their own village, which for some unfathomable reason they christened _Elendia_. Our story takes place there, on one fine summer day decades after the Unsealing of Alchemy.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

He was old, very old. One of the original founders of Elendia, the retired Mars Djinn now spent most of his time in his small cottage, occasionally venturing out to the village in order to entertain the villagers with stories of his younger days.

Perhaps "entertain" is not an appropriate word. The old Djinn was well known about the village for being a total bore. A single one of his stories was enough to send the most alert Djinn into a restful slumber.

Only two types of Djinn would listen to his tales. The young, because the old Mars Djinn always carried with him an abundance of candy. And foolish travellers, new to the village and unschooled in its ways, would _voluntarily_ seek the old elder out in order to listen to his stories.

After the old Djinn had started talking, the wiser travellers, realising quickly what they had gotten themselves into, would beat a hasty retreat. Those unlucky enough to be cornered by this ancient relic would be hard pressed to retain their sanity while the old Djinn droned ceaselessly on.

To most he was known as Fever. However, among the older, wiser Djinns in the village,drawing from their memories of times long past, the talkative one was known by a different, more sinister name.

Kraden.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Gather 'round children, gather 'round." said Fever as he liberally distributed sweets to his audience.

"Now, you all just settle down while I get ready here." said the old Djinn as he shifted in his seat, unhurriedly seeking a more comfortable spot from which to begin his story.

"Some of you older kids might have heard this one before," he began "But now I'm going to tell you youngsters the one about the time I travelled with the Venus Adept Isaac."

At this point he was interrupted by a barrage of questions from the assembled crowd.

"Yes, it was THAT Isaac. Yes, the one who saved the world. No, he wasn't a two-metre tall giant, who told you that? No, he could not shoot lasers from his eyes. Look, just shut up and let me get on with my story alright?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"It all started when Isaac and his friends removed the Elemental Stars from Sol Sanctum. This happened what, twenty, thirty years ago. Well, there we were, all the other elders and I, having a fine old time on Mount Adept. Then in come three youngsters, two jacks and a jill, and with them was an old human they called Kraden. Bold as brass, the two young boys start hopping all over the place, grabbing the Elemental Stars and placing them in a bag. Like common thieves, really.

Then in walk this other group. All dressed up, they were. Two of them even had some kinda make-up on. So anyway, this second group, they go up to the first group and then they grab the girl and the old man. After that they start saying something in that human talk of theirs, all gibberish sounding, not like us civilised Djinn.

So the two groups, they have a discussion. And in the end the two boys give the bag with the Elemental Stars inside to this blue haired human. He was a queer one, he was. Alex, I think that was his name. I would've sworn he was a she, but when he spoke his voice came out all deep sounding, you know what I mean? So anyway, no sooner does Alex get the bag that all the humans start leaving. Saturos and Menardi, the two with the face-paint, were dragging Jenna and Kraden along with them. All this seemed to make Isaac and Garet hopping mad.

Then suddenly the mountain starts shaking. There was lava and rocks flying all over the place, it seemed like the whole thing was gonna blow sky-high that very minute.

Us Djinn, we didn't stick around to find out,we made a beeline for the exit, we did. I almost made it, but then that evil skunk Zephyr had to panic and fly straight into me. Bowled me clean over, he did.

Next thing I know, the whole place blows up. Good thing I'm a Mars Djinn, or the whole experience would've been pretty painful. As it was I can say I quite enjoyed the ride. Which was just as well, as it was a quite a long trip.

So, just when I was getting comfortable, I land head-first in a pile of snow. Snow! I ask you, of all the places in Weyard I had to land in just about the coldest part of Angara. It wasn't fun. I tell you, you Mercury pansies might like this kinda stuff, but to a Mars Djinn hell IS frozen over, if you get my drift.

Well, its getting late, should be nearing your bedtime kids. Come back tomorrow and old Fever'll tell you all about Imil.

Yes, yes, don't worry, I'll get more candy for you.

Well, run along now and I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Well, here ends the first chapter of my first GS fic. Thanks for reading it, hope you'll take the time to give me a review. I've had the idea for this story in my mind for a few months now, so its great that I've finally got around to writing it. I'll probably get the next chapter out in about a week. So until then, goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

In days long past, Elendia's founding fathers had worked hard to build sturdy, solid homes in which to raise their children. Djinn architects had planned each structure lovingly and with great attention to detail. The actual construction was carried out by the Venus Djinns, each gifted individual using his or her god-given psyenergy to carefully sprout and shape trees into precise, perfect shapes, with the end result being not so much a structure as a work of art. The Djinns had taken arborsculpture to the next level, with each home actually a living, growing tree. The village of Elendia had literally grown into being.

Upon its completion, the Djinn looked upon their creations and saw that they were good. Here, they thought, here is our Paradise, our Utopia, our Arcadia. Here is a place where we can be happy and free. Here is the promised land, home to us all.

The young Mars Djinn named Scorch slowly approached one of their wondrous creations. He gazed with wonder at the intricate designs on the door, at the excellent craftsmanship of the walls, and at the cunningly constructed windows. Slowly, tentatively, he reached out and laid one of his hands on the doorknob.

Whereupon the entire house burst into flames.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"...and that, children, is why all the houses around here are made of stone." finished Fever. "Good, strong, inflammable stone."

The Djinn had just spent the better part of an hour giving the children an unasked-for lecture on the village's architectural history. Amazingly, the youngsters had hung unto his every word, their eyes staring fixedly at him all the time. Perhaps the bag of candy he help in his left hand had something to do with that, he thought. He quickly experimented by holding the bag up and slowly swinging it from side to side.

Just as he thought, the heads of his audience turned from side to side, as their covetous gazes followed the prized bag.

"You are getting sleepy..." Fever intoned mischievously, still swinging the bag from side to side.

The sounds of several slumbering Djinn hitting the floor could be heard.

----------------------------------------------------------------

When the majority of his audience had woken from their nap, Fever decided to carry on with the previous day's tale. (the story he had told the previous day, not a story about the previous day)

"So, anyway," he began "if you'll remember, there I was, a young Mars Djinn, stranded at the very north of Angara in a little village called Imil.

I had hurt my leg in the fall, and all the damned snow around me was draining my psyenergy, I couldn't walk, and I couldn't fly, you know?

However, I did manage to crawl my way into some sorta cave or something. It was a little warmer in there, but not so that you'll notice much. Well, who did I find there but my old friend Fizz. Well, we said hello, and then she did the healy thing on my leg, felt right better afterwards, it did.

So we got to talking, and we figured that our first priority would be to find that Alex guy. Cause' he was the one with the Elemental Stars. Then maybe we'd blast him full of psyenergy, jump on his head a few times, kick him in the crotch maybe. Then hottail it outta there with the Elemental Stars. We had some sorta idea that everything would go back to normal if we could just get back to Sol Sanctum with the Stars in tow.

So we stayed in the cave for a few days. Then one afternoon Fizz came back from one of her walks, all excited-like. Said she'd seen Alex, though now he was calling himself 'Mia' and wearing a dress.

This Alex was turning out to be quite the sneaky guy.

We sat and thought for a bit, then we came up with a Plan, we did. See, we knew that if Alex was smart enough to pass himself off as someone else then he was definitely smart enough not to carry the Elemental Stars around all day long. He must've hidden it somewhere clever, we reasoned.

So we hit upon an idea. Fizz would go around and get chummy with Alex, hopefully discovering the location of the Stars in the process. Once we had the location, it would be a simple matter for Fizz to distract Alex while I hopped over and nicked em'.

It was a simple, yet deviously cunning plan. So we wasted no time in setting it in motion..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hrover: **Wow! Things are heating up, aren't they? In the next chapter, Fever takes a break as Fizz takes over, recounting her shadowing of the sneaky 'Alex'!

As always, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

This chapter's going to feature a different format, with the bulk of the story told through Fizz, the indefatigable Mercury Djinn. The reader is invited to sneak a peek at the Djinn's private diary, with the occasional flashback thrown in to relieve the mindless tedium. Spot the bad D&D reference...

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Excerpts from the diary of the Lady Naida Aurelia Marina Athenais Fitzgerald III, aka "Fizz"...

**4 April 1436 DR(Djinn Reckoning)**

Dear diary, today my quest begins. This talented maiden is well on her way to recovering the Elemental Stars. To this end I have allied myself with Fever, a plebeian Mars Djinn who talks way too much for his own good. I am tasked with gaining the confidence of the human called Alex, and then getting him to divulge the location of the Stars. It should be a simple matter for this charming individual...

**5 April 1436 DR**

Dear diary, Alex appears to be living in a log cabin near the centre of town. I have infiltrated the structure and have discovered a mystical device which dispenses water into a large tub when I turn a knob. It's the perfect place to await Alex's return.

_"I'm sure you'll be fine, just get plenty of rest and don't go outdoors." advised Mia as she prepared to leave._

_Barely hearing the thankful reply of her patient, the blue-haired girl silently pushed open the front door, and reluctantly stepped out into the cold, dark night. The harsh winter had resulted in an epidemic of coughs and colds among the villagers, and poor Mia was up to her eyeballs in patients._

_At that moment however, the overworked young had a bit of free time on her hands. Returning to the modest cottage which served as both home and surgery, Mia looked forward to having a nice long bath._

_Boy, was she in for a bloody shock._

**6 April 1436 DR**

Dear diary, it appears that yesterday Alex and I got off to a bad start...

_"Get out of my bathroom you bloody animal!" screamed Mia as she frantically searched for something to throw at the furry blue...thing in front of her. _

_The creature had somehow managed to turn on every single tap, shower, pump or hose in the house, Mia had been horrified to find the house half-flooded when she opened the front door. God only knew how high this month's water bill would be._

But I'm sure we'll get along fine, it appears that Alex is an accomplished healer. Today I'll be accompanying him while he visits his patients.

**7 April 1436 DR**

Dear diary, Alex seems to appreciate my help with the healing. Tomorrow I shall ask him about the Elemental Stars.

Fear not, for I shall be subtle in my ways.

_For dinner, Mia had whipped up a meal consisting almost entirely of barley products. Barley was one of the few crops that would grow in Imil's cold climate. It was cheap, nutritious and was an essential ingredient of Imilian beer. No, Fizz had no problems with barley._

_Fizz however, had some major issues regarding Mia's cooking. Judging from the charred lumps of...slush that Mia swore were edible, Fizz suspected that she would be in great need of a Cure Poison spell shortly after dinner..._

_Gathering every ounce of courage present in her aqueous little body, Fizz spooned a portion of the unidentifiable substance into her mouth. _

_Her taste buds were never quite right after that night._

**8 April 1436 DR**

Dear diary, I had lunch with Alex today. It was a fate worse than death. I am beginning to doubt if even the Elemental Stars are worth this much suffering.

But my resolve shall prevail. Alex has already revealed the location of the Stars to me. Soon I will hold them in my hands.

_Mia was puzzled. _

_She stared at the bag in her hands. It was ordinary enough, leather by material, silver by colour. She remembered buying it at the store when she was a little girl. It was more of a pouch really, but there was really nothing remarkable about it._

_Opening the bag, Mia took a long, hard look at its contents: Lots of colourful paper stars. Nothing special about those. _

_She had received them in school when she was a young girl. It was the usual attempt by the teacher to liven up the class, a student would give the right answer to a question and receive in return a star. Mia had been a particularly good student, and she had received blue stars during English, yellow stars during History and purple ones for Biology. The red stars for Home Economics however, had eluded her time and again._

_Still, the bag and its contents seemed normal enough._

_So why in the world was Fizz so interested in them?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Note:

Another quick chapter arrives at its conclusion. This one didn't come up as funny as I hoped it would be, but then again, they rarely do. I hope the various pseudo-flashback scenes weren't too confusing.

Well, anyway, watch this space as Lady Fitzgerald III continues her harrowing tale of mystery and mayhem in the next chapter!


End file.
